dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamashita Tomohisa
Perfil *'Nombre:' 山下智久 (やました ともひさ)thumb|260px|Yamashita Tomohisa *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamashita Tomohisa *'Nombre real:' Aoki Tomohisa / 青木智久 *'Profesión:' ' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín, Compositor, Mc, Columnista y Empresario. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 09 de abril, 1985 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura De Chiba, Japón. *'Estatura: '''175cm. *'Peso:' 65kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Agencia: Johnny's Entertainment Programa De Tv *Summer Nude(2013) *Buzer Beat(2009) *Proposal Daisakusen(2007) *Nowuta Wo Producen(2005) *Dragon Zakura(2005) *Stand Up(2003) Premios *13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer 2009): Best Actor for Buzzer Beat. *11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (abril-junio '07): Mejor actor por Proposal Daisakusen. *9th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2005-06): Mejor actor por Nobuta wo Produce. *4th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2000-01): Mejor actor revelación por Ikebukuro West Gate Park. Dramas *Summer Nude (Fuji TV,2013) *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 (Fuji TV,2012) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Yamashita Tomohisa Route 66 Tatta Hitori no America es Yamashita Tomohisa (NTV, 2012) *Code Blue (2ª Temporada) es Aizawa Kosaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Buzzer Beat es Kamiya Naoki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue (Especial) es Aizawa Kosaku(Fuji TV, 2008) *Code Blue es Aizawa Kosaku(Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen (Especial) es Iwase Ken(Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen es Iwase Ken (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai es Sakai Shintaro & Sakai Mineji (2007) *Kurosagi es Kurosaki (2006) *Nobuta wo Produce es Kusano Akira (2005) *Dragon Zakura es Yajima Yusuke (2005) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you in es Fukuzawa Takuma (2004) *Budou no Ki (Grapevine) es Shindou Yousuke (2003) *Stand Up!! es Iwasaki Kengo (2003) *Lunch no Joou es Nabeshima Koshiro (2002) *Long Love Letter es Tadashi Yui (2002) *Shounen wa Tori ni Natta es Nagashima Ken (2001) *Kabachitare es Tamura Yuta (2001) *All Star Chuushingura Matsuri es Asano Takumi (2000) *Shijou Saiaku no Deeto es Okamura Yuuki (2000, ep1) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park es Mizuno Shun (2000) *Kiken na kankei es Miyabe Satoshi (1999, ep10-11) *Kowai Nichiyoubi (1999, ep13) *P.P.O.I. es Amano Tairo (1999) *Nekketsu Renaidou (1999, ep7) *Shounentachi es Tsunoda Shinya (NHK, 1998) *BOYS BE...Jr. (NTV, 1998) *Shinrei Safaa no Shi (1998) Películas *Ashita no Joe (2011) *Kurosagi (2008) *Shinrei (1996) *Byakkotai como Sakai Mineji (2007) Temas para Drama *''Summer Nude'' para Summer Nude (2013) *''Daite Señorita'' para Kurosagi (2006) *''Seishun Amigo (ft. Kamenashi Kazuya) para Nobuta wo Produce (2005) *''Colorful para Dragon Zakura (2005) Programas *Generation Tengoku (2013) Programa de Radio *Cross Space (inicio abril del 2012) Anuncios *Toyota Motor *Misau Home *Toshiba Note Pc *MOW *Pringles *Kiss Mint *Coca Cola *TBC Beauty Salon *TBC Yoga Classroom *TBC 30th Anniversary *TBC Dressing Room *TBC Summer *TBC Live Naturally *Toshiba *Del monte *Weider in jelly *Russ-K *Namacha Kirin *Hada Labo Discografia '''Albums 'Singles' Colaboraciones *''Seishun Amigo'' ft Kamenashi Kazuya (2005) *''Fever to future'' ft Golf & Mike (2006) *''Unusual'' ft Namie Amuro (2011) *''Monsters'' ft Katori Shingo (2012) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación: Secundaria Horikoshi' **Universidad Meiji (Empresariales) *'Idiomas': Japonés e inglés fluido. *'Familia:' Madre (Yamashita Naomi), hermana menor (Yamashita Rina) *'Hobbies: '''hacer surf, escuhar musica, baseball, esqui e ir a la playa. *'Color Favorito: Rojo, Negro, Blanco y Rosado *'''Mascotas: Pi-chan (se la regalo Masaya Hattori y el nombre se lo puso Hideaki Takizawa ) y otro llamado Hime-chan.. *'Apodos:' Yamapi (puesto por Takizawa Hideaki, al unir Yama- de su apellido y pi- de "pinku" (rosa en japonés; su color favorito) (山ピ) / YamaP (山P), Pi (Shirota Yu, Akanishi Jin), P-chan Tomo-chan (por su madre), Yamashita TomoPi, Pi-suke (puesto por la madre de Jin). *'Grupos J- Pop:' B.I.G., 4TOPS, NEWS, Shuuji to Akira, Kitty GYM. Ex-integrante de NEWS. *'Grupo Favorito:' Southern All Stars, Mr.Children y GLAY. *'Anime Favorito:' Dragon Ball Z y Doraemon *'Estación Favorita:' Verano *'Frase Favorita:' Majide? (¿En serio?) *'Mejores Amigos: 'Akanishi Jin e Ikuta Toma. *Su padre los abandonó cuando era muy pequeño por lo que decidió cambiarse su apellido paterno "Aoki" por el materno "Yamashita". Es muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Él mismo dijo que no quería que ella tuviera novio hasta que cumpliera los 19. Admira a su madre. *El 01/09/09 fue diagnosticado con la terrible Gripe A por contagio de su amigo Nishikido Ryo *Surgieron rumores que indicaban que tenía una relación con la maestra de inglés de su hermana (una francesa), y aunque los amigos cercanos a su familia aseguraron esto, su compañía lo negó rotundamente indicando que sólo eran buenos amigos. *Se rumoreaba que había roto con su novia francesa, con quien estuvo desde 2011, debido a algunas diferencias. Y que ahora se estaba viendo con una empleada de un restaurante, e incluso que habían ido a Okinawa por la vacaciones. Sin embargo, en un evento del día 24 de Julio del 2012, Yamashita negó por completo aquellos rumores, declarando: 'No he tenido tiempo de irme de vacaciones, ni tampoco conozco a esa 'chica' de la que todos hablan. He tenido cuidado y autocontrol, ademas solo me voy a abrir a mis fans'. *En 2011 Yamapi junto a su compañero Nishikido Ryo, ambos dejan NewS después de 8 años en la banda, la cual anteriormente contaba con 9 miembros, mientras que actualmente solo quedan 4. *También es amigo cercano de Ryō Nishikido, Yuu Shirota y Hideaki Takizawa. *Familia: Madre (Naomi) y hermana pequeña (Rina), su padre los abandonó cuando era muy pequeño por lo que decidió cambiarse su apellido paterno "Aoki" por el materno "Yamashita". *Es columnista de la revista Seventeen. Enlaces *Japanese Wikipedia *Sitio Oficial Galería Yamashita_Tomohisa01.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa02.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa03.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa04.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa05.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa06.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa07.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa08.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Jcompositor Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment Categoría:JPresentador